Remembrance
by jenn6
Summary: Sheridan and Luis reunion - how sheridan remembers her past
1. remembrance - prologue- chap 7

REMEMBRANCE  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Sheridan Crane (aka diana) went for a walk on the beach and decided she felt like a swim in the beautiful night air ocean. "A Little swim wont kill me" she said as she took off her shoes and started to strip some of her clothes and put them aside then walked toward the water. As she swam she got a cramp in her legs and the feeling of pain began to overwelm her and she suddenly couldnt swim anymore, she was out in the middle of the ocean she couldnt even see land from where she was as she was out too far .  
  
"heeelp" she screamed into the silent night air. Trembling from the freezing cold water , her voice was getting lower and it seemed to appear she was getting hyperthermia . She now realized that no-one was coming for her and that she was going to die out here alone and she wouldnt never have the chance to find out about her past or about her former lover.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel Brian decided to go look fo "Diana" as she had suddenly took off without saying a word and he was starting to get worried about her. "Wherever did you go Diana?" he said aloud . He wondered on the beach trying to think of anywhere she might ahve gone at this hour of the night when suddenly he could have sworn he heard of a voice calling for help, he didn't know who it was but he knew he had to help her. He threw off his clothes and ran through the water trying to swim toward the voice.  
  
He swam through the rough thrushing water until he saw a body laying ontop of the water fearing death he hooked her around his arms pulling her slowly back to shore. Once onshore he looked in horror when he realized it was diana , and desperately tried to revive her. "Come on, Diana, please wake up.. come on" he begged. He layed her on her back and felt her heart, he pushed down on it , trying to revive her through the act that he learn by CPR. "one, two, three. breathe" He pumped her heart than breathing air into her mouth so that to give her lungs oxygen.  
  
After a few more rounds, he was about to give up as he thought that there was no more hope left, he suddenly felt her heart, she had a pulse. weak but still a pulse. Brian beathed a sigh of relief and lefted her up and carried her back to teh hotel to get Doc to check her out. A few minutes later, Brian comes rushing through the hotel doors and sees Liz and Doc standing at the counter they are in a look of shock as they have no idea whats going on. "Brian..what happened....."Liz started to say. "Looks like she was going for a swim and got caught in the tide or something i dont know, all i saw was i heard someone calling for help, i didn't know who it was or why they were out in the freezing water so late but i knew i couldnt let her die." Brian said as he has a look of worry on his face.  
  
Doc took one look at her. "Come bring her back to her room and i will need to look at her she may have gotten hyperthermia or worse, it kinda depends on how long she was out in the water for ." Brian took her and carried her into her rooma nd layed her on her bed, looking at her she was very pale. Doc had ordered them to leave for awhile while he examined her. Liz and Brian waited outside. Liz took Brian aside. "Look you done it again, you save her again.is this ever going to stop, wait i didn't mean that." Brian looked at her surprised.  
  
"Liz.. why did you say that, if i didn't save her she would be dead right now and even now we have no idea if she will survive the night or not and your standing here telling me to stop saviong her, if even it was someone different i would have done the same thing no exceptions." He said with a look of confusion on his face. Liz was prepared to tell him why she had been cold about him and diana for all these months and how she never really liked her, well its not that she didn't like her , she was jealous of their relationship, something that she wants again with Brian.  
  
"The reason why is because i still love you and i never stopped, why do you think i have been upset to see you and Diana together, have her stay so close to you, when before you rescued her teh first time, it was just us and now its not, it has killed me to see you two together breaking my heartfor us not being together." Liz said , tears starting to stream down her cheeks looking in his eyes to hopefully find a answer after confessing her feelings and truing to find a reaction to her news.  
  
Brian was in a state of shock. "Liz..i um.." He started to say walking closer to her and looking into her eyes. Then before he could say anymore Doc came out and told them what he had discovered. "So, she has hyperthermia, the good news is that she is going to live" "Phew, thats a relief" brian said. Doc then prepared them for the next thing he was about to say.  
  
"But.. there is one more thing.. beacause of the hyperthermia she has suddenly fallen into a coma, which has never happened before, this seems to be within her mind, for her to wake up she has to settle somethings within her mind , her head and her heart , so there's nothing to be done until that happens and we will never know until the time comes that she does wake up, there may even be a miracle and this experience could job her memory and when she wakes up she may not be Diana anymore . she may be the woman she was before." he concluded his discovery to them both in a state of shock and silent.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
As Everyone stood around as Sheridan lay on the bed in a restless coma, mumling things like Harmony, Martin, Luis, Explosion, Car Crash. Brian Looked confused. " Doc, What is Diana talking about? what does these names and words mean?" He said Shocked. " Why Brian you look like you know these names? .. do you?" Doc asked him. Brian slowly looked up . " Well yes, you know how i dont talk about my past well that is beacuse it is too painful, the things she is saying are related to me, Like Martin is the name of my father who disappeared years ago, Luis is the name of my brother who i think hates me... Harmony is the name of my home town but im not sure about the explosion , or the other words...The Explosion could be from the boat explosion when i rescued her from the ocean.  
  
Meanwhile They all concentrate On Sheridan. While in a deep deep coma .. Sheridan suddenly sees herself in like a dream like reality but she knows that It is her memories coming all back. The first set of memories that comes back which involves her first meeting with her " dead lover" She crashes into his car and finds out his name Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald followed by her arrest and how she hated him . All these memories came all at once that she has to take it all in. She then finds herself Doing Community service,Dancing many tangos and thats when she realizes is where she got her moves from.  
  
It is liek she is reliving it all over again like for the first time, then there's their first date, second, but also she goes down to the warf and sees Luis.. her love saying that he is just using her, she cries and goes home ... She couldnt believe that he doesnt love her. Then she sees herself leave for paris, nearly getting killed by some drug lords and then Luis coming to rescue her again and again.  
  
" No,.. help.. " she cries out. She remembers everything beginning of their relationship, her " Buried alive" them getting back together and all the way through to their wedding and the explosion on their boat. She then sees herself at the altar.. OMG.. she got married, it was in bermuda, She is MRs.. Luis Lopez Fitzgerald. It seems they got married the night before their day on the seas in a small chapel but they wanted to wait til they got back to Harmony before telling anyone,it didn't happens as she had found a bomb on their boat and then it exploded. She then remembered her name, she was Sheridan Crane.  
  
Sheridan was suddenly jolted awake. " Oh God, i remember, i remember everything i know who i am and everything about my past" She annouced to a stunned Brian, Liz and Doc who were waiting for what she meant and what she remembered.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sheridan bolted upright suddenly realizing who she was, she looked around her surroundings. She was then confronted by 3 pairs of eyes, Brians, Liz's and Docs looking all confused. She suddenly rememered what Luis must be going through, so she had to get to him and explain she was alive and that they could be together again, she was ready to bolt out of there forgetting all about everyone else when Brian took her and held her by her shoulders. " Diana wait, where do you think your going you almost drowned and what did you mean you remember everything ?" Brian asked curiously.  
  
Sheridan relaxed and stood back for a moment. " well....First i have to get off of this island, i have spent way too much time without Luis and what i meant when i said that i remember everything is that one i know who you really are Brian.. or should i say Antonio and i am Sheridan Crane.. or should i say Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald." She started off by saying she could tell by the shocked look on their faces that they didn't know . So she told them Her and Luis's Love story of how they Met .. not off to a good start til how they got married and then the thing that happened with their boat out on the ocean.  
  
Sheridan then smiled and realized how good it felt to remember everthing and everyone and couldnt wait til she got back to her Luis and they would live happily ever after.. for real this time . She then saw Antonio's look of anger on his face. She asked what was wrong, the look in his eyes simply said it all but she was wrong and his true feeling about this situation was revealed when he spoke. The anger that was building up inside him ever since Luis had stolen Beth from him back in high school all came flooding out, he had stolen another girl He liked.  
  
"nnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luis im going to get you for this,this all your fault" Antonio had yelled out venting his frustrations out on Sheridan even though it was not her fault. He came storming at Sheridan like a maniache grabbed her by the shoulders which scared her , she really thought he was going to hit her or ..or something worse, she desperately needed to get him to calm down and they could work this out like rational adults but at the moment he didn't seem like one , he seemed like a animal. Antonio was shaking her until he realized what he was doing was wrong and that he wanst angry anymore, he was just taking his frustrations out on someone and she just seemed to be there.  
  
" Oh.. im sorry Dian...i mean Sheridan - I didn't mean to hurt you and if i did im sorry i hope you know that after all we have been through i wouldnt intentionally hurt you, i guess i was angry as it seemd Luis had taken abother girl from me, but you wernt mine to begin with and Luis had you first so you should be with him , as he seems to make you happy and i know he has missed you like crazy .. i had seen him at christmas, remember when we went to Harmony and it was killing him thinking you were dead , oh my god, i cant believe you were with me in Harmony, you are from there any no- one saw you, it was so unbelievable..come on... go pack your stuff we are leaving for Harmony very soon just as soon as i get plane reservations.. and before you ask yes i am going back to stay too, no-more running, hiding time to face up to my past.  
  
Liz went up to them and smiled. " oh i cannot believe this..this is just so great.. i was just talking to Doc and you two talked and it seems we all have something in common. We are all from the same place or, at least have a connection there .. you see the thing i didn't tell you Bri.. i mean Antonio is that I am from Harmony until about 20 years ago when i left under some circumstances and Doc told me the same about him, small world isnt it? Welll we both decided after hearing what you were saying that we should all face up to our pasts , so we are coming back to Harmony ans will see where it leads us, see what comes of it.  
  
So Antonio pack your stuff , Sheridan also and Doc and i will do the reservations and do our stuff" Liz explained with tears of joy in her eyes. They all nodded and left in different directions...all thinking of how long it has been and how will happen when they reach Harmony.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A few hours later The group step off the plane and breathe a sigh of relief and nervousness about what was to come . Antonio was driving Sheridan to Pilar's house knowing their loved ones will be there, Sheridan had asked Doc and Liz who they knew here and who they are going to see to settle their past but they didn't say anything. So Doc and Liz went off in different directions . Once Antonio reached his house he was nervous and hell and he looked at Sheridan she looked like a happy school child on her first day of school, he knew that this will be a great shock to everyone especially Luis.  
  
" oh God - i forgot to call Mama and Luis to tell them about me coming home and that you are alive, Luis is not going to believe it, he's going to be so shocked ." Sheridan Turned around shocked. " what, you didn't tell Luis.. oh god, is he in for a shock or what.." She then smiled at the thought of surprising him and what a wonderful the reunion will be , being with Luis again and they can start their marriage off to a good start. They then both hopped out of the car and heading up toward the front door, Antonio decided to knock as he hasnt been home in so many years.  
  
Sheridans back was facing the door , so you wouldnt be able to tell it was her unless she turned around. A minute later Pilar opened the door to see a delighted Antonio. " Antonio, mijo..omg,. my son has returned" She cried out then grabbed and held him like she wasnt going to let go . Antonio had tears in his eyes and was beginning to cry after being separated from his family for too many years he was finally back for good and nothing or no- one ever again would hurt his family or tear him away from them again. " Yes, Mama its me Antonio.. ive missed you so very much and im here to stay" wiping the tears from his eyes like a child.  
  
A few minutes later Luis came through the front door. " Mama, whats going on who's at the door" he said and stopped dead at his tracks when he saw he brother. " Antonio, its good to ahve you back" luis commented and embraced hos brother. Luis had realized how hard he had been on him during christmas and wanted to make it up to him and he was truely glad to have him back to complete the family, now if only sheridan was here, no luis thought to himself that is not possible, she is dead and you have to move on , its what she would have wanted. Antonio and Pilar was shocked and surprised by Luis's sudden turn of events but they didn't say anuthing as they now have their family back, and that is how its going to stay.  
  
Luis then looked behind Antonio to see a beautiful blonde haired woman her back was turned, she must be Antonio's gitlfriend or wife. " Hey bro - i didn't realize you brought somone..what are you guys married or just dating?" Luis looked at him curiously. Antonio got uncomfortable . " Um..well Luis.. its not like that she is just a friend, and she cannot be with me as she is married.... to you?" Luis was totally confused. " Antonio what the hell are you talking about...the only woamn i truely loved was Sher..and when we..um..never mind cause she is gone and i have never been married or involved really with anyone else."  
  
Antonio smiled then montioned for Sheridan to turn around. " Luis.. i do believe you know this woman..this is you wife.. am i not correct.. Sheridan Crane Fitzgerald." Luis couldnt believe what his eyes were telling him and what his brother just told him out of his mouth. " Sheridan?? is that you.. what!! how can this be.. you dead.. arent you..but you here with me, i see you" he then tocuhes her soft skin and runs his fingers along her lips. " i feel you skin..omg this is really you, you have no idea how much i have wanted this for so long." He brings her close feeling her arms around him, her breath on his cheek, her soft cheeks against his omg this is really happening , she is with him, now and forever he wasnt dreaming, he thought....  
  
Sheridan was now crying with tears of joy after so long she was finally back with her Luis the love of her life,. now and forever and nothing will tear them apart ever again. " Yes its me Luis..im here...im not going anywhere..i'll tell you the whole story later but right now i just want to be in your arms." Luis nodded, he had no problem with that, as he held onto her so tight not wanting to let go.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Meanwhile Liz was driving to the other side of town where all the rich people lived for some reason.  
  
She then began to think back to a time, a time when she was here all happy with the man she loved.  
  
But he had ruined her life but she had though she loved him at the time, she was young and very vulnerable to men and he was all sweet to her ..then the Cranes ruined her life took what was precious to her and more she will never forgive them for what they did ever.  
  
" Julian you are going to pay.." she vowed as she neared the Mansion on the hill known as The Crane estate.  
  
She knew she had to do this so she could move on, he has been haunting her fo so many years and she refused to let it still taunt her dreams otherwise she will never be able to move on and be happy she got out of the car and started to walk toward the front entrance which brings back painful memories of the times she used to come here to see if Julian was home but after awhile he had no time for her anymore, she was just someone to past the time while he waited for somoen who was right for him but at that time she was so in love she felt she was right for him but he didn't see it that way... she was like a plaything to him , that thought made her angry, thinking back on how much time she spent with him and how much she loved him.  
  
But now he was going to have it, she had to say what has been burdening her for so long and no-one or nothing will stop her from saying it, then she will be able to leave and get on with her life, he will no longer invade her dreams or hold her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doc decided to walk to where he was going as it was not that far and he needed some time to clear his head as he hadnt been in Harmony for so long and he havent seen this person for what 20 years and he wanst sure how they wouldnt react seeing him again.  
  
While walking through the streets he begins to have flashbacks of being in high school. playing football and basketball with his friends, sam bennett, Tc russell and some other kids, he always wondered what ever happened to them.  
  
Then after high school he had to move away to boston which is where he met his wife, until she went missing and hasnt been found since.  
  
" Grace.. i still miss you at times, ive always hoped you are safe and happy" he said aloud.  
  
He walked into the street where his friend now lived, Sam.. i hope you are surprised to see me..  
  
He than came up to the house which he found out he now lived with his wife and kids .  
  
He walked up the path and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
After a little bit he was about to leave and come back later when a couple stood at the door.  
  
Doc was in complete shock that was Sam alright he hadnt changed much over the years but the woman next to him.. no it couldnt be.. could it.. after all these years...  
  
" Grace?" Doc mumbled.....  
  
Sam and grace just looked at him in shock not knowing what to make of it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had been over 10 minutes and Luis and Sheridan hadnt stopped holding each other or kissing for that matter and Antonio and Pilar just stood there with a smirk on their faces realizing that they had no idea that they were infact there they seemed to be wrapped up in their own little world and who could blame them, they have been torn apart for months and needed time to catch up.  
  
A minute later Antonio and Pilar laughed which they meant to like interrupt them because they were still outside and it was very public and no one else knew she is alive.  
  
" Ahem - Maybe you should continue this inside and i think there needs to be some explaining to be done..." Pilar said.  
  
Sheridan and Luis parted , looked up at them and cracked up laughing suddenly realizing how much time they were so involved with each other that they forgot all about everyone else.  
  
Luis nodded and he and Sheridan went inside the hose both sitting on the couch inches apart as they never wanted to be apart ever again.  
  
Antonio and Pilar looked at each other and then walked in sitting on the other chairs that were left.  
  
Pilar looked at Luis and Sheridan and there was no doubt that this time no was not letting her out of his sight.  
  
Pilar cleared her throat and began to speak, she decided Antonio could be the first one to explain his story.  
  
" Okay Antonio..whats's your story.. how did you find Sheridan, Where have you been all these years and why did you leave?" Pilar said kinda anxious to know what really happened to make him leave.  
  
They all looked at Antonio as he turned to face them, he knew it was time he should tell them the truth.  
  
He than took a deep breath and was ready to tell his story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz walked up to the front door of the Crane mansion the very same where Julian took her on a tour when no-one was home and where they made love numerous times.. good times.. she started to daydream of how good those times were and how she was so taken in by Julian then a minute later she made herself snap out of it and go back to reality.  
  
" Snap out of it. you know what you came back here for. to get rod of him.. from your mind and heart so you can move on and be happy and no more mourn the loss of everything you have lost over the years." She told herself .  
  
She then knocked on the familar door and waited til somone answered but a few minutes later she was still waiting and no-one answered.  
  
" Maybe everyone is out.." she thought.  
  
She was about to leave when suddenly the door seemed to open by its=self like she was meant to go in even though she wasnt sure if anyone was home and her gut told her to go on and confront her past.  
  
She stepped inside and slowly made her way toward Julians study for some reason she was guided toward the room and when she was outside the room she heard voices she peeked in and saw the man she had been running from all these years, the one and only Julian Crane, the man who made her go weak at the knees. how she was completely intangled by him at the sight of him she seemed to remember the good times and was tempted to reminise the good times.  
  
She then heard another voice but didn't see anyone but she sure reconized the voice, she stepped forward into the room and squealed.  
  
" JULLIAN!!!! ALISTAIR!! i know thats you on the phone!!!"  
  
Liz gave Julian such a fright that she jumped and turned around, shocked at who he was seeing after all these years.  
  
Alistair was the next to speak even if it was through speakerphone.  
  
" Liz.. how nice it is to hear your voice again.. boy does it bring back time.. long time ago" he sounded very sincere but she knew it was a cover as he always has hated her from the beginning he told her once that he thinks she wa sjust after Julians money and that he was not going to allow that so he had to do what he had to do.  
  
Liz smirked knowing full well how he really felt she then looked at Julain who was in a state of shock.  
  
" Liz.. omg.. what are you doing here?" Julian stood in front of her and watched her smirk expression go to angry and mad as one look at him brought back why she had came and what he did to her all those years ago something she will never forget.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Liz's face got stone cold as she looked at him with pain and anger in her eyes, she was going to explode after all these years she was ready to let her emotions go .  
  
"What am i doing here? well that is the question is it now...what im doing here is that you are going to pay for everything you have put me through then im going to leave ." She said her voice horrid and disgusted.  
  
Julian backed up.  
  
" Liz.. im so.r.r.y " he mumbled as she attacked him.  
  
" Sorry just doenst cut it JULIAN. what you did to me there's nothing you could say or do to make it right.. you led me on, made me think we had something special. then you go wham, dump me just like that, do you have any idea how i felt!? no - of course you dont! i tried calling but you wouldnt take my calls and you just up and left without speaking to me again.  
  
Do you know what they call people they that..an asshole, a lowlife.. do you get it!! what you did was so low that its unexcuseable and there's nothing you could do or say to make it better.  
  
You may have been living you life guilt free all these years but have i? no it has been the most painful 20 years of my life but the reason i came back was to deal with my past and so i can move on and now i ahve said this im gonna go and never see your disgusting, pathetic, two-timing face ever again. Oh and that goes the same for you Alistair.. you two no longer control my life." As she said that she turned around and slammed the study door shut leaving julian speechless.  
  
Grace and Sam are totally confused at this guy who seems to know who she is even though if they dont know him.  
  
Grace looked at Doc with great confusion and shock as she had never seen him in her life before but maybe she knew him but simply couldnt remember she just had to find out.  
  
" Um.. excuse me sorry for asking but me and my husband are confused but do i know you? you seem to know my know but ive never seen you before" She slowly asked him she then looked from Sam to Doc wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
Doc looked at her weary as he wondered why she didn't reconize him.  
  
" Grace.. you dont know me? how could you not we were married for a while before you disappeared and why are you saying about him being your husband when i am, i simply dont understand" He said.  
  
Grace looked at Sam and she nodded.  
  
" Well since i know more than Grace does i thought i could expplain to you the story.  
  
Well it started about 20 years ago when i was working in Boston and there was a fire in my building of where i lived and i knew by gut feeling that i had to rescue whoever was in there so i kicked down the door and i saw Grace here lying asleep on the bed with fire surrounding everywhere and i knew i had to get her out of there so once i had i took her outside and i had asked her name but she simply couldnt remember.. she couldnt remember anything at all. who she was. where she was from anything at all. it was lucky she didn't die.  
  
And since she didn't have anywhere to stay i offered her that she could coem stay with me, she agreed and then as the months passed we had gotten to know each other and we fell in love and got married, oh the reason why we thought her name was Grace was that cause when i rescued her there was a piece of paper with the name " Grace" on it .  
  
So later we got married and moved back to Harmony as this is my home town and now we have 3 beautiful children and Grace's niece living with us , we couldnt be happier now if only Grace's memory returns that would be the greatest gift.  
  
But if you are married to her then our marriage wouldnt be valid but im not giving up on her in case the reason you came is to reclaim her there's nothing thats going to tear up our family do you hear" Sam explained his voice trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
Doc was shocked and tried to adknowledge it all at once.  
  
" wow. wow , calm down, no im not here to take her back, i just needed to see whatever happened to her and see to see if she was okay , i will tell you my story okay.  
  
Well we were 19 i had met her back in Boston and i accidently knocked into her in a bookstore and we started talking and then we started dating we talked about what we wanted in life, what we hoped to achieve alot of it literacy and we grew close so a few months later it was a spur of the moment thing i proopse she said yes and we eloped in vegas.  
  
We had alot of fun but quickly realized that it wasn't working out and were going to get a annulment .  
  
The day before the Annulment she disappeared and i had no idea where she had gone and now i know what happened.  
  
So for months i was looking and looking but since i didn't have her picture i couldnt take it to the police so it was just up to me but it was no use i couldnt find her anywhere so a few months after that i realized that i wouldnt find her and i hoped she was okay so i had the annulment finalized as she had already signed the papers but i wanted to clear that up and what i said about her being my wife well all i mean that she was." He responded.  
  
Sam and grace relaxed.  
  
" oh. thanks you so much for coming down and telling us now i dont have to wonder about my past , if i dont remember it at least i kinda know apart of it though, i really appreciate it." Grace told Doc.  
  
Doc smiled ." Its okay. im glad your okay . im sorry but i have to jet off , i only came to to how you were and it seemed like your happy ..so i'll get going."  
  
Grace grinned " Thanks again so much you ahve no idea how much it means to me.oh okay goodbye then . hope everything works out for you."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Doc left with a look of peace on his face realizing now he can get on with his life without wondering what happened to her and now he is glad she is happy.  
  
  
  
Back at the lopez-fitzgerald house everyone was waiting for Antonio to tell them his story.  
  
" well okay so i was on a fishing boat one night for what was my job and then all of a sudden i get something caught in the net and as it turns out it is a woman so i knew i had to take her somewhere so we took the boat back to the island where i was living but she had no memory of anything she called herself diana cause thats the only name that first popped into her mind so we called her that so along the way she began to have flashes of her lover but thought he was dead which was very painful for her,  
  
But for a quick ending a few days ago she decides to go for a swim and i bring her back after getting worried about her and she ends up in like a trance acoma kinda thing and i guess that must have brought back her entire memory and when she woke she told me who she was of course i was shocked but i accepted that she loved you Luis as i liked her alot but im glad you guys are happy i just hope i find someone and i can have the love like you guys have.  
  
Anyways well i have been off a small island near bermuda working on fishing boats.  
  
The reason i left was that i was forced too.Cause one day i caught an argument between Alistair and Papa and he was pushed the the stairs of the Crane Mansion im sure it was on purpose and they saw that they were caught and Alistair warned me to leave town or else he would kill me and the rest of my family and after what he was capable of i knew he menat it so i wanted to protect you all so i thought leaving would not cause you as much pain as having em dead or i didn't wnat to see you guys dead im sorry for not keeping in touch i thought if i did then they would find out and do what they promised so i away kept away .  
  
I hope you can forgive me but now i dont care what they said anymore im here to stay ."  
  
After he finished his story Pilar went up to him and held him so tight.  
  
" Im so glad you back and of course i can forgive you, you are my son after all i know you were trying to protect us. And im just so glad its all in the past and we can move on with our lives and maybe you can fine some love ."  
  
Antonio smiled and agreed, Luis got up and shaked hands with his brother in appreciation for looking after his love and to say welcome back.  
  
They all laughed and sat down to eat all happy now everything was out in the open .  
  
CHAP 7  
  
The following day Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald felt like going for a swim since it was a really hot day and needed some cooling off.  
  
Just as he enters the water he hears a scream coming from within the deep waters of the ocean.  
  
" Oh god! who is that? sounds like a young woman !"He said to himself.  
  
He then thrushed himself against the rough wavering waters, he yells for her.  
  
" Miss, can you hear me?, Where are you?" he screamed through the top of his lungs trying to capture the direction of the voice.  
  
" HELP!!!!!!!!!" the voice screamed again.  
  
" Please help me, I'm over here !" the woman reaches her hand out above the water to make contact with the person who is trying to save her.  
  
The young womans voice lowers from hyperthermia and exaustion from being out in the cold water so long , as she loses her breath she suddenly begins to sink underneath the waters.  
  
As morning comes, Luis wakes with the love of his life Sheridan Crane finally in his arms.  
  
He suddenly had the greatest idea so when he got up he wrote a note her her saying he was running a errand and would be back as soon as possible and that he loves her with everything he is, he then left it by her pillow, planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and sneaked out his bedroom and into the early morning sunlight.  
  
He decided late last night after watching Sheridan sleeping sopundly in his arms that they needed more time alone and since his house didn't provide them with much of that and they didn't really wnat to go back living at the cottage, so he wnated to see about buying a house for them to live in and start their life over again and this time its forever.  
  
He looked through the paper, but nothing and he goes for a walk on the beach and just as he is about to give up he comes across the most perfect house on the seaside of the beach .  
  
" Here it is!! Ive found it" he exclaimed as he goes up to check it out. 


	2. Remebrance - Chap 8

Chapter 8  
  
Antonio quickily pulled the young woman out of the water and onto the sand.  
  
He checked her pulse oh god she's not breathing he thought thousands of thoughts going through his head he told himself he couldnt let this woman die he just cannot.  
  
He turned the woman on her side , tilted her head upwards to clear her airways opened her mouth and began to do CPR.  
  
" One , two, three BREATH" he pumped her chest and breathed into her mouth to give her any ounce of oxygen.  
  
He did this repeately like he was taught in his training when he was younger.  
  
" Come on.. breathe i cannot let you die i wont let it happen"  
  
He kept on pumping at her heart and giving her oxygen determined for her to breathe.  
  
After 5 more counts he heard a coughing sound and then the woman suddenly came conscious and started to cough up water which was totally normal for someone who nearly drowned .  
  
He helped her up making sure she was alright he sat down beside her and looked into her eyes there was just something about her that he coulnt put his finger on and it wasnt just her looks he imagined she is beuatiful on the inside as well as the outside and he was determined on getting to know her better but he just had to find a way to get her to go out with him.  
  
He loved the way her eyes sparkled they were like a ocean you could drown yourself into its gets you hooked.  
  
Look at how i am sounding i just saved her life its not like i know her anything - yet ! plus she might already have a boyfriend god i hope not though ..this thought went through his head.  
  
For some reason she looks so familir to him but he just didn't know why, has he seen her someplace no cant be Harmony because he had just got back in town and he wasnt sure if she was a traveller that she was just passing through on her way to some other exotic place not that Harmony is exotic in fact its pretty dull compared to some of the places he could name or could she live in Harmony??... he knows he hadnt bene home in many years but he was sure he would reconize someoen as beautiful as her if he knew him and wouldnt she know him if they had met before, could they have met in Bermuda where he had been residing or some other place.  
  
Antonio stood up reached his hand downtoward her and she grabbed it and she stood up smiling up at him.  
  
He decided to be the first one to speak and to introduce himself.  
  
" Hi.. my name is Antonio lopez-Fitzgerald. are you okay now thsoe were definitely rough waters out there.?" he asked her gently starring at her intently and had a gut feeling there was more to her more mystery like a puzzle and she was definitely one puzzle he would love to solve.  
  
The young woamn looked up toward his wet handsome face.  
  
"My name is beth. - Omg! - Antonio is that you. It has been years" Beth said in shock one minute she was standing there then the next she had a urge so she ran and hugged him so tight.  
  
She had all these emotions flowing through him from one summer long long time ago while she was going out with Luis she was not in love with him anymore she had falling for his brother and couldnt deny it any longer.They were both teenagers but their love was real til he was ripped away from her when he left town and deserted her and since she didn't want to hurt Luis by breaking up with him she had to force herslef to fall in love with Luis all over again and when she began to love him he broke up with her instead and she felt like she should be heart broken but relaly wasnt but she acted like it because that is what everyone expected her too everyone had so many expectations that she just had to follow through, Antonio had left so what else could she had done .  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks at the remembrance of their love but then suddenly remembered that he had left her, deserted what they had and she recalled how hurt and angry she was and she still wasn't over it.  
  
Antonio finally released her grip, he couldn't believe it, his love the first woman he has ever loved and still did was standing right in front of him he looked in her eyes first her expression was happiness, love then it faded to hurt and anger he was confused he didn't know why she suddenly seemd so angry and was determined to find out why.  
  
" Beth honey omg, it sure has been a long time, what 10 or 15 years. what is wrong?"  
  
Beth's expressed turned into a scowl she looked so angry that she could hit him and thats exactly what she did.  
  
" Do not call me honey.. that was taken away when you betrayed me you bastard and you know what you deserve? this"  
  
Beth then gave him her right hook sending him flying to the sand.  
  
Those Lessons she took in self-defense paid off. she thought 


End file.
